narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NarutoHiddenLegacy/Sasuke's HIdden Secret
~Sasuke~ I was five when I met her. She was different from anyone I'd ever met. When she was sad she would smile, when she was angry she would smile, heck she would smile no matter what. The weird thing was that no one ever knew her. Why? She got around the village a lot, she talked to people a lot. So why didn't anyone at least remember her? She told me I'm one of the few people that can see her for who she really is. I don't even know what she meant by that. Whenever I was emotionless, she would always try to make me smile. It only worked a few times, though. But now she's lost and no one can find her. Well If you wan't to know what happened, we'll have to start at the beginning. 5 years old "Class we have a new student!" Iruka announced. A little girl came out from behind him. "Hi! I'm Kaminari Taka!" She introduced, waving to me. Hn. Why is she waving to me, and not the class? She skipped over to the seat beside me, smiled, and sat down. What is with this girl? "What's you're name?" Taka asked. "Uchiha Sasuke." I answered boredly. Class was quiet, except for the many times Iruka kept asking for Taka's name. It's like he forgot. Even that baka, Naruto, hasn't said anything about her and my fangirls haven't gotten mad at her. It's weird. ~Taka~ I have to hide. What other choice do I have? Live in a place where everyone will eventually forget me? No. I will stay hidden from the five that can find me. Sasuke, I have to hide from you. 5 years old A few days of going to the academy was really boring. But hey, I found one of the five people that can see me. That's something, right? According to what my mother said, only five people can see me. They are supposedly my "best friends" Well at least I became friends with that Uchiha. He sees me for who I am. There's something special about him. "Sasuke, let's play hide and seek!" I told him. He just nodded in agreement. "You hide, I wanna catch you," he said smirking. Sasuke turned around and started counting to thirty, while I hid behind a tree. "28, 29, 30!" He immediately found me and smirked. "Find me again." I whispered in his ear. He blushed a light shade of pink, before noticing I was hiding again. Our game continued for a few hours, until his big brother came to pick him up. "Bye Taka! I'll see you tomorrow!" Sasuke called out to me. I merely smiled at him. ~Taka~ I left Konoha when I was seven. It was hard to leave that Uchiha. The one that I secretly miss. 7 years old I skipped around the empty shop. This was where I had been living. It was near the edge of the village, so some places have been shut down. "Clothes, check. Weapons, check. Food, check," I whispered to myself, packing my bag. I was going to leave Konoha today and find another person that could see me. But first I'd have to say goodbye to Sasuke. I skipped by to the training grounds where he usually was. Practicing his fire jutsus to impress his father. My goodbye had to be simple enough so that he wouldn't understand. "Hi Sasuke!" I said poking his back. He turned around to face me. "Hey Taka!" He smiled. We talked for a few minutes before I said my farewell. "Well, I gonna leave. I'll see you around!" I called to him as I started walking away. I could hear him saying goodbye. When I reached the village gates, I started crying. 'I'll this place so much.' I thought. Even though I made one friend, it was better than being alone. With one last look of the Konoha crest, I wiped the tears from my eyes and walked out. ~Sasuke~ I hadn't known what she really meant when she left. If I'd understood I wouldn't have let her leave. Then again, it wouldn't matter. I was going to leave the village anyway, for power. 7 years old When Taka had left I felt a little sad. I wanted to talk to her some more. I continued training on my jutsus. Surely my father would praise my skills today. After training for a few more hours, I started walking back to the compound. When I was near enough, I smelt blood. My feet ran quickly to the gates. People of the Uchiha clan were lying dead on the floor. My eyes widened. 'No! What's going on?!' I hesitated to open the door to my house, however, curiosity was the start of revenge. My mother and father. Their lifeless bodies gave me so much horror, sadness and hatred. Hatred for the person that did this. In the shadows I saw a familiar face. "I-Itachi! What's going on! Who killed them!" I screamed. "I did." Itachi answered. "WHY! Why would you kill them?" "To test my strength. That's all." "Then why didn't you kill me?!" I shouted at the verge of tears. "You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live… if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me… and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life." I was horrified by Itachi. Was this really my big brother? The kind one that always had my back? Itachi revealed the secret meeting place the Uchiha and where to find it. He told me to find out what the true purpose of the Sharingan is and the way to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan: "You must kill you're closest friend." ~Taka~ It took me a few months to navigate by myself. I was just a seven year old when that happened, anyway. I was longing to see the bright, green trees surrounding Konoha. The noise Naruto would make. Even though he doesn't remember me, he was still fun to be around. And finally the Uchihas. I don't know what it is, but my thoughts keep returning back to them. How are they doing? I don't know. 7 years old I was skipping my way to Suna. I had been traveling in the deserts for a few days now, but it helped that there were no sandstorms. "Finally!" I said relieved. I had reached the village gates, but two guards weren't letting me in. "You may not see the Kazekage. He doesn't need to bothered by a little girl." The guard said. I pouted at him, but not before kicking his crotch and running past them into the village. I laughed at myself for doing that but hey,YOLO (I'm sorry I just had to! XD ) After the guards stopped chasing me, I went to a nearby park. There was a redheaded boy sitting on a swing. It reminded me of Naruto. The way their eyes are pleading for a friend. I walked over and sat down on the swing next to him. "Hi," I gently said. He seemed so sad, yet fragile. "Why are you talking to me?" The boy asked. I ignored his question. "I'm Kaminari Taka. What's you're name?" "G-Gaara." He shyly said. "I'll make you a deal." His head popped up at my words. "I'll be your friend if you'll be mine." I smiled. Gaara was so shocked. I thought he would be motionless, but he pulled me into a hug. "I will. Thank you." Gaara was the second person that could see me, that was for sure. We always played together, and he even told me his darkest secrets. But time ran out and I had to leave to find the third person. "Bye Gaara! We'll see each other again!" I said. His face saddened. He could tell that I was leaving. ~Sasuke~ Her leaving was miserable for me. For a few days I was a mess. My family dying and Taka gone, drove me insane. 7 years old After the clan massacre, I needed someone to talk to. I needed to talk to Taka. Surely she would make me fell better. I looked around, but I couldn't find her. It had been three weeks since I last saw her. She probably had left the village. I had now become unemotional. I didn't know who to talk to. I only wanted to tell her. "Taka, why?" Category:Blog posts